Zarina
Zarina is a character played by InspiredAndNatural This page is one of the oldest pages on the Disney Villain Roleplay Wiki. About her Zarina, also known as The Pirate Fairy, is the bad-good person from the Fairies- the pirate fairy. She is an ambitious dust-keeper fairy, who seals Pixie Hollow's blue pixie dust and teams up with a crew of pirates becoming their new capitan when her ideas get her into trouble. She is experimenting with pixie dust with Tinker Bell, while experimenting they discover that when mixed, pixie dust can change color and the pixie dust is now infused with a power of a certain talent. She is small, slender, beautiful, has fair skin, auburn hair, amber eyes and wearing a pirate outfit. Appearence Zarina has fair skin, thick, wavy auburn hair, and light hazel eyes. As a Dust Keeper and resident of Pixie Hollow, Zarina wore a yellow dress reaching just above her knees, tied with an olive-green belt, and wears light-brown leggings underneath. On each of her wrists, she wears two or three wired bracelets. She wore brown shoes with worn-out soles. Her hair was always tied back in a messy bun. On her leaf apron, there is a large cursive "Z" for Zarina. As the pirate fairy, Zarina's hair is left down, and reaches just past her shoulders. She wears a single hoop earring with small magenta and blue beads threaded onto it. Her navy-blue coat with golden trimmings is worn when she travels to Pixie Hollow and in the promo picture. She wears a pirate-like wavy blouse with black bodice and golden buttons and a short, green skirt with pirate-style patterns on them. She also has long, grey boots that reach to her knees and a bracelet belt that can carry her pin sword. Personality Zarina is a curious and feisty dust-keeper fairy who is intrigued by blue pixie dust. She wonders at its endless possibilities and many magical properties. Though Fairy Gary tells her that it is forbidden to tamper with pixie dust, she mixes the ingredients that the book "Pixie Dust Experiments" shows and she finds out it works. When she goes too far, she is no longer accepted as a dust-keeper and she leaves Pixie Hollow. A year later, she steals the blue pixie dust and joins forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, who make her their captain. When Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, and Vidia all follow to stop her and reclaim the mighty blue pixie dust to its rightful place, she uses mutli-colored pixie dust to magically switch their innate magical talents. People Tinker Bell: is her friend and then an enemy as like the other faries. Quotes I knew you'd understand. Now I can finally figure out everything pixie dust is capable of! Alchemy. Pixie dust alchemy. Zarina 2 (9).jpg Zarina 2 (4).jpg|Normal Zarina 2 (5).jpg Zarina 2 (3).jpg Zarina 2 (8).jpg Zarina 2 (7).jpg Zarina 1.jpg Zarina 2 (11).jpg Zarina 2 (1).jpg Zarina 2 (2).jpg Zarina 2 (12).jpg Zarina 2 (10).jpg|With her friends The pirate fairy and tb.jpg|Main photo Zarina 2 (6).jpg Pirate fairy.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villains that turn to good Category:Short Villains Category:Characters with powers Category:Young characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters that can fly Category:Neutral